The pony I fell in love with
by Dakingace
Summary: James Colt was almost just your onlernarly monster teen. Almost . What was bad about his life besides having a enemy and being acttacked on a day to weekly bases was being in a rut of daily life. Until he met a girl/pony Emerald Flutter . What will his life be like now? Like now let's find out shall we. Emerald Flutter and James are my Ocs . MH and mlp fim belong to the right owner
1. Chapter 1

It is the usual school day at Monster high. Wait sorry for being so rude. My name is James Con Colt. But all my friends call me by my nickname head shot. I am a half vampire half human. And here is the story of how I fell in love with a pony from another dimension. Like I said it is the usual school day at Monster high. Or at my house. The usual routine of getting up, getting dress eat breakfast walk to my locker, get my books. Walk to class, say hi to my friends, and Work on my school work the same old thing. Every once in a will a few goons who work for my enemy John Cam Waltz will show up with a few guns and I have to draw my Walter PPK/s and take them out . But today was different. I did the same old thing. Get up, get dress, eat brush my teeth, brush my hair, eat breakfast put my gun in my pocket and drive to school. The same with school do my school work, eat lunch, go to PD class, go get more books got to three more classes and learn. By three o clock I was at the parking lot about to go home when something caught my eye. A girl with black hair, steal grey eyes, a green shirt with a light strike on it, a green skirt, a pair of green boot's, and she was holding a green laptop case . And was fighting a big man to get it back from him. I pull out my pistol and stick it in the big man's back and told him to let go of the bag. He does but the he turn around and hit's me square in the noise and I fell to the ground and my gun went sliding. Lucky for me and the girl I was not out for the count. I jump up looked at the big man and punched him. It didn't even faze him that's when I knew I was in trouble.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The man looked at me spit out his tooth and went to punch me. But I dodged to the left and he missed me just a few inches away from my face .But when I went in for a punch he grabbed my right hand and just flipped me over his shoulder right on to my back like I was nothing but a piece of paper to him. I tried to get up but he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up. Then he tossed me to the ground flat on my stomach right next to my gun. And as you would figure there was a crowed of my school mates and staff around trying to help like Clawd, Deuce, the rest of the guys and Coach Igor to keep me from getting beat up. Some like Cleo, Clawdeen, all the other ghouls, teacher and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood were trying to stop the others from getting beat up like I was or calling 911 . And others were just wanted to watch. I tried to go for my gun but failed when the big man pulled me away by my legs. I knew I would be in a full body cast or dead if I didn't think of something quick. Which I was upside down at that moment. He throws me up caught me by my back lift over his head and through me to a tree which was right be hide the girl I was trying to save and hit the ground. Luck for me there was a branch that had broken of a couple of day when that big storm hit. I got up picking up the branch in my right hand with me. The guy charged at me like a football player ready for the tackle .I swung the branch and hit him in the head and breaking the branch. He stopped and backed up holding his head. I quickly dropped the branch balled my right fist and gave him a right hook to the jaw. Then I took my left and give him a low blow to the stomach. Finally I gave him a round house kick to the head. He went down like a rock .The crowd then cheered because they knew that the thief had been beaten. I then went over to the girl and asked her if she was ok. Seeing how this all started with her laptop bag. Every one left for their car or for the bus. Before we got to my car I had to pick up my gun. I looked back at the big man and turned back around .I thought I had knocked him out but I was wrong. In the few minute that I had my back turned he got up walk behind me and surprised me. I thought I was done for.

To be continued


End file.
